Zim's Life in 50 Topics
by metasgirl
Summary: Sometimes when Zim was on a rant, he gained so much momentum he couldn't stop. Literally.


Italics are for actions, except when in quotations. Like _Bonk_ is someone hitting someone upside the head, but "I know _that_." stresses the word.

I did this with a random word generator. :3

* * *

><p><strong>Momentum<strong>

Sometimes when Zim was on a rant, he gained so much momentum he couldn't stop. Literally.

**Wand**

"POOF! YOUS IS PONY NOW!" Gir screamed, hitting Zim on the head with a twig.

**Castaway**

"Y'know... Sometimes it feels like I'm stranded here..." Zim breathed out.

**Wetter**

"ACK! ACK! It BURNS!" Zim screamed, running inside.

**Expelling**

"Zim. You're going to be expelled if you hit Dib again."

"Expelled...?" Zim asked.

"That means you won't go to school anymore."

"Oh."

_Bonk_

**Hobo**

"I AM NORMAL! I HAVE A HOUSE!"

**Founder**

"I would like to announce the opening of the Zim Is An Alien Club." Dib said.

He looked around.

"Annnnnd I'm the only one here..."

**Habitation**

"So, what is Irk like?"

"It's my home..."

"I know _that_."

**Forfeit**

"Zim, you'll have to find another team member, or forfeit."

Zim looked around. Dib waved hopefully.

"I'm gonna forfeit."

**Excursion**

"I'm gonna go spy on Zim, Gaz."

"I don't care."

**Commercial**

"Buy Poop Soda!"

"Buy Poop Soda!"

"Buy Poop Soda!"

"BUY IT NOW!"

**Nobility**

"I would never kill the Dib-stink while he is asleep."

**Invisibility**

"Okay, this cloak will make me invisible...See?"

"...I can still see you..."

"YOU'RE LYING!"

**Snooze**

"I'm gonna go take a snooze."

"Is that some sort of weapon?"

**Doll**

"Dib! Dib! Look at this doll I found!"

"...That looks really, really creepy..."

"Yeah...Oh... I feel sick looking at it..."

**Thinker**

"I will hypnotize you...WITH MY MIND!"

"...Have you thought this through?"

**Lizard**

"Look out Gir! I've read about those! ...It's a DINOSAUR!"

**Theft**

"OHMIGAWD WHERE IS MY DIARY?"

**Seventy**

"How many times have you tried to take over Earth?"

"The same amount that you've tried to defeat me."

**Pairing**

"Human fanfictions are weird..."

**Silverware**

"I will kill you Dib! ...With this... SPOON!"

**Glamor**

"Don't you think you're life needs more... pizazz?"

"No. Shut up now. I'm in the zone."

**Musing**

It was something Dib did often.

**Calming**

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

"...CALM DOWN!"  
><strong>Drought<strong>

"Why are you so happy?"

"There's a drought!"

"..."

"NO WATER!"

"...Ah."

**Grumble**

"...The drought is over..."

**Shortness**

"So this... plastic surgery. Can it make me taller?"

**Madame**

"Please don't hurt me! ...Madame!"

"...That name only makes me want to beat you up more."

**Poodle**

If possible, they were even worse that chiuhahas.

**Bluff**

"I'm going to... kill... you..."

"...You're lying..."

**Raisin**

"It's a tiny dried up human!"

"No... it's a dried up grape..."

"...What the heck?"

**Outdoors**

"We're going camping...?"

"Yes. In the great outdoors!"

"What makes it great?"

**Jiffy**

"Peanut butter..."

"Try it!"

"...ACH! STICKY!"

**Poking**

_Poke_

"Ah!"

_Poke_

"AH!"

_Poke_

"STOP IT!"  
><strong>Seashore<strong>

"This is stupid. Who would ever come here?"

"Why do you say that?"

"There's a bunch of... water here..."

_Facepalm_

**Discomfort**

"...Can you leave?"

**Chaperon**

"My dad is going to chaperon the feild trip."

"Oh, good. He's stupid."

**Billing**

"What's this paper with numbers and dollar signs on it for?"

"It's a bill."

"For what?"

"For living here."

"THEY'RE MAKING ME PAY TO LIVE? WHAT THE HECK!"

**Bachelor**

"Y'know Dib, you need a girlfriend."

"You're one to talk!"

**Stammer**

"I...I didn't m-mean to make you...l-lose..."

"I don't care, I'm going to beat you up, Zim."

**Undergarment**

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM, ZIM?"

"...A panty-raid... DIB TOLD ME TO!"

**Tardiness**

"Sorry I was late, , I was-"

"MAKING OUT WITH GRETCHEN!"

**Tickle**

"Ah! Ah! Stop it! Your powers are too much-!"

**Roommate**

"I'm finally away from that stupid Irken..."

...

"Hi Dib!"

"AH!"

**Piranha**

"That Gaz? She's a piranha. Roar, roar."

"...You look really stupid."

**Discontinued**

"What do you mean I was discontinued?"

**Caramelldansen **

"Look! Look! I'M NORMAL!"

**Sailor**

"...What a stupid job."

**Mongoose**

"Can I be a mongoose?"

"_Sigh..._We've gone over this, Gir. No, you cannot be a mongoose."

"Dawh..."

**Friendship**

"Are we... friends?"

"...LOOK! ZIM IS AN ALIEN!"

"NO! I'M NORMAL!"

* * *

><p>how'd you like it? R&amp;R!<p> 


End file.
